cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Griffin Mercer
|birth_place= Baltimore, Maryland, USA |resides= New York City, New York, USA |spouse= Momoko Shimizu (m. 2015) |names='Griffin Mercer' Griffin James Owens |height=x ft x in (x m) |weight=x lb (x kg) |billed= x x |trainer=DK Mercer Louis Barnett Rahil Silva COMBAT FOREVER TRAINING DOJO |debut= 2001 |retired= }} Griffin Owens-Mercier (born July 14th, 1986) is a American professional wrestler and promoter. He currently signed to ATTACK: GOD BLESS THE RING under the ring name Griffin Mercer, where he is the current ATTACK THE TAG TEAM Champion along with DC Silva. Mercer also competes on the independent scene in Europe and the United States, most notably in the New York Wrestling Syndicate, a promotion he co-founded, where is the current XXX yyy Heavyweight Champion. Since his debut in 2001, Mercer has worked extensively across the world for promotions such as COMBAT FOREVER ProWrestling in Japan, xxx in Mexico, yyy in the United Kingdom, and various other independent promotions across the United States. Professional wrestling career Training and early career Maryland Championship Wrestling (2003-2004, 2012, 2018) COMBAT FOREVER ProWrestling (2005-2009, 2018) Unnamed American Promotion A (2009-2017) Independent promotions (2010–2013, 2016-present) Unnamed Mexico Promotion (2012) Unnamed American Promotion B (2013-2015) Unnamed American Promotion C (2014-2015) ATTACK: GOD BLESS THE RING (2013-present) New York Wrestling Syndicate (2015-present) Unnamed British Promotion (2016) C.A.T.C.H Pro (2018) Other media tbp Personal life In June 2015, Mercer married fellow professional wrestler Momoko Shimizu, whom he had been dating and living with since November 2009. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** METAL GEAR REX (Running sit-out powerbomb) ** xxx (xxx) - 20xx-present * Signature moves ** Phantom Pain (Rolling elbow) ** Multiple brainbuster variations *** xxx (Snap) *** Northern Lights Bomb (Scoop) – adopted from xxx *** BRAINWASH (Reverse) – adopted from Toshiyuki Nobunga *** Hard Spike (Regular) ** Samoan drop ** Multiple uppercut variations *** Standing *** Enzu *** Running to opponent in corner *** Diving ** Diving foot stomp ** Peace Walker (Discus big boot) ** Snap powerslam ** Muscle Buster ** Multiple suplex variations *** Rolling release *** German *** Cassius-Plex (Straight jacket tiger) *** Hammerlock *** Leg hook belly-to-back suplex *** Trapping ** Makogiri (Enzugiri) ** Crossface – 2015–present; used rarely ** Diving crossbody ** Dropkick, sometimes to an opponent seated on the top rope ** Fallaway slam, sometimes while bridging ** Liu Kang Special (Bicycle kick) ** Cravate ** Boston crab, sometimes single leg ** Corkscrew plancha ** Giant swing ** Whoopin' (Backhand chop) ** Dadkick (Superkick) - 2018 ** Diving knee drop ** Fisherman buster ** Jim Breaks Special (Elevated wrist-lock) * With DC Silva ** FOX DIE (Vertical suplex lift by Mercer followed by a roundhouse kick to the opponent's back by Silva followed by a brainbuster by Mercer) * Nicknames ** "Dad" ** "Big Boss" ** "Son of the Dragon" ** "DRAGON PRINCE" * Managers ** Momoko Shimizu ** Violet Blake ** Koyomi Masura * Entrance themes ** "Drug Song" by Janko Nilovic ** "Hard in the Paint" by Waka Flocka Flame with Momoko Shimizu ** "xxx" by yyy with DC Silva ** "Blumenkranz" by Hiroyuki Sawano & Cyua (2016) ** "Bartholomew (Griffin by Moor Edit)" by The Silent Comedy (2014) ** "Dokuta Wairi, Rival to the Light Wily Stage 1" by Sixto Sounds (2012-2016, 2017-2018) ** "METHOD MAN" by the Wu Tang Clan (2010) ** "Taking You Down" by Egypt Central (2008-2011) ** "We Gon Hit Em" by Deuce Dub and The Junkyard Gang (2005-2007) ** "Mama Said Knock You Out" by LL Cool J (2003-2004) ** "When Worlds Collide" by Powerman 5000 (2001-2002) Wrestlers trained * Lee Smith * Chris Silva * Tia xxx * Valerie xxx * Nicolette Bador * Aiden Klein * NICOLAS * MxC/Lukas Louis * Benedict Halloway * Vivian Nguyen * Yuto Ogawa * Eiko Shimizu * Abel Stark Championships and accomplishments * ATTACK: GOD BLESS THE RING ** ATTACK THE HEAVYWEIGHT World Championship (1 time) ** ATTACK THE WORLD Intercontinental Championship (3 times) ** ATTACK THE TAG TEAM Championships (1 time, current) - with D.C. Silva * COMBAT FOREVER ProWrestling ** NEW BLOOD Cup (20xx) * Maryland Championship Wrestling ** xxx yyy Championship (1 time) * New York Wrestling Syndicate ** xxx yyy Heavyweight Championship (4 time, current) External links *Twitter *Instagram Category:Wrestler Category:PS4 Category:Freelancer